Estúpido lazo
by Mephistofeles
Summary: Cuatro veces que Masaru odio con su alma el lazo Hazuki y una vez que casi dejó de hacerlo... One-shoot. Se lleva a cabo luego de "Verdades", pero puede leerse de forma independiente.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Un día comencé a releer "Verdades" y esto vino a mi mente. La idea era un one-shot, pero salió algo más largo de lo que pensé, así que... este es una 1/2 shoot**

 **Disfruten.**

 **4567890'0987654321234567890'¿**

"Masaru, ya puedes salir"

Masaru escuchó la voz de su amigo al otro lado de la puerta y suspiró. Arrugó el trozo de tela que tenía en su mano derecha y salió del cuarto antes de que lo atraparan. Hasabe lo vió salir refunfuñando y caminó a su lado en silencio, esperando paciente una explicación. Masaru se irritó con su mirada persistente, y una vez que estuvieron lejos del salón del infierno, se detuvieron. Hasabe alzó una ceja hacia su amigo, interrogante, y este solo frunció el entrecejo "¿Qué?"

"¿Me vas a decir cómo terminaste en el vestuario de las chicas cuando deberías estar preparándote para tu presentación?"

Claro su presentación, su bendita presentación... No lo malinterpreten, después de todo el asunto con Hazuki, descubrió que la banda escolar no era tan mala idea, de hecho lo disfrutaba. Perderse en su música, compartirla con personas que sentían lo mismo al respecto y… bueno también era una excusa, junto a sus clases "particulares" -si Harukaze no contaba-, para pasar el rato con su querida amiga de la infancia -eso sonaba bien en su cabeza ¿cómo sería en voz alta?-, sin que se preocupara por la estúpida regla de su escuela -aunque no tan estúpida como el culpable de todo esto-. Pero no podía concentrarse en su presentación, al menos no hoy. Todo gracias a ese estúpido lazo. Hasabe continuaba mirando con la ceja alzada, esperando una respuesta. Masaru pensó en una lo suficientemente buena para no sonar como idiota, pero sus ganas de deshacerse de esa pieza de tela del infierno le ganó la partida.

"No te rías"

Hasabe se sorprendió por la respuesta de su amigo, jamás lo había oído decirle esas palabras, antes de hablar. _¿Que tan ridículo podía ser?_ "No lo haré, lo prometo"

Masaru lo miró un instante más y suspiró derrotado "Bien" se aseguró que no hubiera nadie más y le mostró el pedazo de tela en su mano "Esto me pasa"

Hasabe estaba confundido _Ok, ridículo era poco_ "Eso es un pedazo de tela naranja ¿qué hay con él?"

Masaru ya no se preocupó de sonar ridículo, quería que su amigo entendiera y compartiera su odio "Esto es más que un pedazo de tela, es un accesorio del demonio"

Hasabe negó con la cabeza "Amigo intento entenderte, en serio lo hago ¿podríamos hacerlo más sencillo?"

"Es un estúpido lazo"

Hasabe miró la tela más de cerca y abrió los ojos sorprendido al reconocer la tela "¡Es el listón de Hazuki!"

Masaru se enojó aún más "¿Cómo es que lo reconoces?" sin embargo no lo dejó responder "Sabes, no importa. Es punto aquí es que por culpa de este estúpido lazo terminé encerrado en ese lugar"

Hasabe no sabía si estar sorprendido de su amigo o burlarse de él al respecto. Conocía a su amigo lo suficiente como para saber que ese lazo no era toda la historia… pero si lo decía era por algo. Además tenían diez minutos, antes de que Masaru tuviera que salir a tocar y solo se preocupaba por el lazo de su chica. Estaba peor de lo que pensaba. Tal vez un pequeño empujoncito ayudaría _Claro, como si lo aceptara. Sería más fácil que pidiera ayuda con la escuela._ Resistió las ganas de reír -al imaginar a su amigo intentar mirar indiferente, mientras se encuentra rojo pidiendo lecciones- y se puso lo más serio que pudo "Explicame todo, para ver como ayudarte"

Masaru sonrió agradecido. Al fin alguien que no lo creía loco… aunque su padre y madrastra no contaban. Ellos eran los locos con sus teorías de novias secretas y celos… por eso prefirió no llevar a Hazuki a casa cuando ellos estuvieran presentes -al menos no otra vez, porque su madrastra ya sospechaba sobre su sonrisa de San Valentín, aunque qué era lo que sospechaba, él no sabía. Solo sabía que lo dejaron en ridículo frente a ella y no quería que se repitiera, jamás- Miró a su amigo y se apoyó en la pared tras él "Te diré todas las razones que tengo para odiar este estúpido lazo" _Al menos las que necesitas saber…_

 **1: Es un estorbo**

Habían pasado un par de días desde el cumpleaños de Hazuki y ahora Masaru se encontraba camino a casa de Harukaze, todo porque su padre encontró su boleta de calificaciones. Aún recordaba cuando regresó a casa ese día. Estaba tan contento por haber arreglado las cosas que tenía una sonrisa pegada en el rostro, y la mantuvo durante todo el regaño. Solo recordaba la cara roja de enojo de su padre y la expresión evaluadora de su madrastra. Sea lo que sea que buscara, lo debe haber encontrado porque se llevó a su padre a hablar en privado unos minutos. Al regresar su padre tenía una expresión incrédula en su cara y dijo que si no sacaba un 85 en el examen del Lunes -que su amable profesora le notificó cuando le avisó de mi ausencia en la escuela y me valió otro castigo- me sacaría de la banda y me quitaría mi trompeta hasta fin de curso. Sorprendentemente en lugar de estallar ahí mismo, solo me puse nervioso -¿por qué? Aún no lo sé- y le dije que ya había conseguido a alguien que me ayudara. Mi padre asintió y mi madrastra habló por primera vez conmigo esa noche -es extraño verla tan severa- mencionó los grupos de estudio que se hicieron el día anterior y -por alguna desconocida razón- les dije que sí lo sabía, pero como me inscribí tarde había quedado en un grupo con la pelirroja y no con sus amigos, por eso era que no se los había dicho.

Ahora, por culpa de su excusa patética, su madrastra lo acompañaba a casa de Harukaze -ya que papá tenía que trabajar- para la tutoría, por suerte esta vez se le ocurrió llamar a Hazuki para preguntar cuando se reunía y dónde con su amiga para estudiar. Lo molesto de todo era que su madrastra decidió que se quedaría para acompañarlo de regreso -y que tendría que estar con más personas además de Hazuki… después de todo a ella le pidió ayuda y era vergonzoso que tanta gente lo supiera, solo eso-

Llegaron a la casa de la pelirroja y una versión más joven de ella -y más molesta en su opinión- los recibió "¿Quienes son ustedes?"

La chica los miraba con el ceño fruncido y Masaru estaba muy dispuesto a regresarsela, pero su madrastra le dio un pellizco en la espalda para que dejara de hacerlo "Hola este es mi hijo Masaru. Yo soy la señora Yada. Masaru dijo que su grupo de estudio se juntaría aquí"

La cara desconcertada de la enana le recordó a Masaru que olvidó el pequeño detalle de decirle a las chicas al respecto. La chica lo miró otra vez y pareció entender algo "Eres lindo...ya sé que pasa aquí... Adelante están en la sala"

Masaru estaba algo colorado por lo de lindo y que su madrastra diera risitas como tonta no ayudaba. El chico solo decidió ignorarla y caminar tras la mini-Harukaze molesta. Llegaron a la sala y la enana habló en tono cantarín y burlesco "¡Doremi! ¡Ya llegó tu futura desilucion amorosa!"

La chica miró confundida al chico, pero antes de que pudiera romper su fachada llegó su ángel de gafas -la parte de ángel es solo porque lo rescató nada más- Masaru se aclaró la garganta "Hola Fujiwara"

Hazuki lo observó un momento, luego a su madrastra y luego al chico que señaló discreto su cuaderno. Puso su sonrisa de ojos cerrados "Hola Masaru, me alegra que decidieras venir"

Y esa sola frase quitó la sospecha de su madrastra, porque la chica solo dijo lo necesario 'que bueno que decidieras venir' como si no lo hubiera confirmado -cosa que no hizo- y por eso no lo esperaban. Ahora ya calmado se acercó al sofá cerca de la chica y la mesa de centro "Lo que digas"

Doremi no entendía nada, pero tal vez su amiga lo invitó y olvidó decirle. Tal vez no sería tan malo, el chico prácticamente no hablaba, ni la saludaba. Ante lo último inflo las mejillas y miró al chico "Hola a ti también, Yada" la única respuesta fue un asentimiento de cabeza

Luego de eso la tutoría comenzó y pasó sin incidentes. Ahora Hazuki estaba sentada en el piso frente a la mesa de centro, anotando un ejercicio. Al momento de que los dos decían entender, aunque fuera solo para que la chica les dejara de preguntar, la timidez de Hazuki había sido reemplaza por su modo directora y los miró a ambos sin creerles "Bueno ya que entienden y me han seguido la pista... El primero que me diga cuánto es el resultado puede descansar, mientras el otro hace este que me dieron en mi escuela" levantó su cuaderno con un horrible ejercicio en el aire y los dos tragamos asustados. De inmediato decidimos que no queriamos hacerlo. Para mi mala suerte al voltear a ver que estaba haciendo la chica antes de este desafío, me encontré de frente con el lazo estorbando y no podía ver bien la pequeña pizarra sobre la mesa. No es que Hazuki lo hiciera a propósito, era solo que yo me senté tras ella y le aseguré que podía ver porque no quería arriesgarme a encontrarme con ella de frente, tan cerca otra vez, y que las dos personas molestas del cuarto comenzaran con sus irritantes preguntas -si hablo de Harukaze y mi madrastra que decidió que sería buena idea quedarse a observarnos- Así que cuando al fin pude anotar todo en mi cuaderno y ver que solo debía resolver las sumas y multiplicaciones que faltaban, Harukaze saltó de su asiento chillando feliz "¡Lo hice! ¡Lo terminé!" Hazuki tomó el cuaderno de su amiga y lo leyó lentamente, lo único que quería era que estuviera mal, pero ni siquiera Harukaze podía arruinar esto

Hasabe asintió "Entonces tuviste que hacer ese horrible ejercicio porque no podías verlo por culpa del lazo"

Masaru gruño bajo "Así es… tuve pesadillas hasta el dia del examen cuando también apareció"

Hasabe se estremeció ante el recuerdo "Al menos estuviste más preparado que el resto de nosotros" luego de un minuto miró a su amigo acusador "¿¡por qué no me dijiste que le pediste ayuda tu chica?! Pensé que te habías rendido"

Masaru apartó la mirada "No quería que nadie lo supiera es vergonzoso"

Hasabe sonrió pícaro y movió las cejas de arriba para abajo "Entonces no niegas que es tu chica"

Masaru se dio cuenta de l trapa de su amigo y lo fulminó con la mirada -aunque el tinte rosa no lo hacía tan amenazador- "¿Quieres que te siga explicando o no?"

Hasabe se dio los cinco mentalmente por su logro "Claro, claro"

Masaru se cruzó de brazos "Entonces no interrumpas"

 **2: Es un ladrón**

"Esto es fantástico, hace mucho tiempo que no hacíamos algo juntos"

Masaru rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su madrastra. No es que fuera mentira, pero no tenía que gritarlo a mitad de la feria. Esa mujer no sabía lo que era ser reservada. Miró a su padre y lo vió hacer lo mismo cuando la mujer no estaba mirando. Eso le valió una sonrisa, sabía que su padre no lo defraudaría.

La mujer notó las acciones de sus dos acompañantes y puso una sonrisa algo amenazante antes de tomar el hombro de ambos "¿No creen que es fantástico?"

Ambos hicieron una mueca ante la presión en sus hombros y asintieron rápidamente. La mujer los presionó un poco más antes de soltarlos, satisfecha "Bien, entonces ¿qué tal si vamos a un par de juegos? No hay nada mejor para hacer a una chica feliz, como que su compañero le gane un premio en su honor"

Masaru no pudo evitar rodar los ojos nuevamente, aunque su padre fue un poco más inteligente y le dedicó una sonrisa a la mujer. Una vez que ella los adelantó, su padre lo miró suplicante "Sé que no solemos hacer estas cosas, hijo, pero deberíamos intentar, al menos por ella"

Masaru sabía que su padre no era de los que suplicaba, él tampoco -excepto por excepciones muy especiales- pero ahor alo estaba haciendo y no era por ella era por él. Su relación con su madrastra no era la mejor, después de todo ella era una batería ambulante y él un bloque de hielo. Tenía que dárselo, al menos lo intentaba -demasiado para su gusto- y su padre no tenía la culpa por su actitud -ya saben si no contamos el hecho de que lo heredó de él-. Suspiró y asintió "Claro papá"

Mientras más pasaba tiempo en la feria, más se sentía como una familia normal, aunque no podía evitar pensar que faltaba algo. La última vez que estuvo en una feria había estado buscando un obsequio, ahora no tenía un objetivo y eso era desconcertante. No importaba cuantos juegos ganara, no sentía haber logrado algo. No era de los chicos que les gustara estar rodeado de tanta gente, al menos no sin ninguna razón en particular. Él no frecuentó estos lugares de buena gana, solo por el hecho de que la gente tendía a ser molesta. Pero le había prometido a su padre intentarlo y eso era lo mejor que tenía como una meta, por ahora.

Estaban terminando de comer cuando el teléfono de su padre sonó, así que mientras ayudaba a deshacerse de la basura, él contestó. Eso fue hace diez minutos y su madrastra ya estaba comenzando a dormitar en la banca junto a él.

"Bien, comprendo. Adiós" su padre colgó y los miró culpable. Solo había una cosa que podía significar "Debo irme, algo pasó en el trabajo" exactamente eso.

Su madrastra se levantó y le dió un abrazo y un beso rápido "No importa con Masaru daremos unas vueltas más y regresaremos a casa. Suerte amor"

Su padre estaba algo colorado con las acciones de la mujer, en público. Definitivamente había salido a él, aunque no tenía que lidiar con nadie que lo hiciera -al menos nadie tan molesto y que era tan vergonzosa como él mismo o peor- El hombre se acercó a él y le sacudió el cabello "Compórtate y recuerda lo que te dije" Masaru asintió "Bien, los veré en casa"

Una vez que se fue su madrastra giró a verlo intrigada "¿Qué te dijo?"

Masaru rodó los ojos por milésima vez ese día y giró sobre sus talones para comenzar a caminar "Dijo que no hacemos estas cosas"

La mujer hizo un puchero y lo alcanzó "No seas malo Masaru, solo era una pregunta"

"Y eso es una respuesta"

"Bien adolescente gruñón. Mejor vayamos al salón de artesanías"

Masaru frunció el ceño "¿Por qué allá? No me gustan"

"Porque allá podremos hacerle un regalo a tu padre, ya sabes que su cumpleaños es hoy. Tenía todo planeado para hoy, pero con este imprevisto deberemos hacer unos cambios"

Masaru vió lo entusiasmada que se encontraba y respiró profundo. Era cierto que era el cumpleaños de su padre, era la única razón por la que accedió a venir. Además le prometió que lo intentaría "Bien, pero si te callas hasta que acabemos" Recibe un golpe en la cabeza

"No seas grosero"

Una hora después Masaru estaba aburrido en la mesa de artesanías. Su madrastra había comprado como un kilo de masilla y estaba concentrada en su trabajo, mientras que él ya había terminado el suyo hace media hora. Era un llavero -ya que era lo único que se podía hacer- con forma de trompeta -o eso esperaba- lo había pintado incluso y ahora no tenía nada qué hacer.

La mujer dejó un momento la masilla amorfa sobre la mesa, frustrada. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Vió a su hijastro apoyado sobre la mesa con un pequeño llavero descansando frente a él. No sabía exactamente lo que era, pero lo había visto concentrado en ella, por lo que debe ser algo importante. Por el color, algo dorado. Al menos no era la única con cualidades artísticas deficientes, pero era a la única que le importaba. "¿No vas a hacer nada más?"

Masaru abrió un ojo para ver su montón sobre la mesa y alzó la ceja "¿Tú no vas a hacer algo?"

La mujer miró su pila desordenada y levantó la cabeza para salvar algo de orgullo "Al menos tengo algo que hacer." luego miró su llavero "Y no me conformo con lo primero que me salga"

Masaru entrecerró los ojos "No es como que quisiera hacer esto en primer lugar"

La mujer colocó una sonrisa traviesa -era la conversación más larga que habían tenido en todo el día- "¿Me estás diciendo que si quisieras lo harías mejor?"

Masaru asintió "¿Y tú me estás diciendo que aunque quieras hacerlo no puedes?"

"Claro que puedo, solo me falta algo de inspiración. No sé qué hacer"

Masaru sonrió "Si tú lo dices"

La mujer lo miró indignada "Por supuesto. Soy una gran artista. Podría hacer llaveros de nosotros si quisiera"

"¿Y qué te lo impide?"

"Nada. De hecho es lo que voy a hacer y verás que será mucho mejor que tu lo que sea de oro"

Masaru la miró enojado "Es una trompeta"

"Pues no lo parece"

La mujer miró al chico mirarla con enfado. Pero de repente le sonrió y la miró con arrogancia "Acepto"

Eso fue inesperado "¿Qué aceptas?"

"Haré otra cosa, lo que quiera y me quedará mejor que a ti"

"Bien, pero no puede ser ningún objeto sencillo o figura abstracta. Tenemos una hora para terminar. Y quien gane podrá pedirle al otro lo que quiera"

"Bien y ¿quien lo juzgará?"

La mujer miró alrededor de la tienda "Que sea la encargada. Así no favorecerá a nadie"

Masaru le tendió su mano "Es un trato" Su madrastra apretó su mano asintiendo y luego se volteó para que no viera su avance. Masaru la miró un momento antes de tomar más masilla y hacer lo mismo. Pero en cuanto volteó y vió su trompeta suspiró. Estaba perdido era un desastre y ni siquiera era difícil. El arte manual no era su fuerte ¿Por qué aceptó un reto que ni siquiera existía hasta que habló? Sencillo insultó su trompeta. Tal vez se lo tomó muy personal, después de todo era solo un triste y patético llavero que no quería hacer. Sin embargo la trompeta, y la música en general, es algo importante para él. Es una vía de escape, es una forma de demostrar lo que piensa sin tener que hablar -y es difícil que no lo escuchen de esa manera- además de que cuando comenzó a tocarla todos le dieron la espalda pensando que era un criminal… bueno no todos en realidad y era por eso que era aún más especial. Demonios esa mujer lo sabía, aceptó ir con ella a una sesión de estudio a la casa de Harukaze, con la mini-harukaze e hizo el ridículo frente a su amiga, solo para no tener que dejar su música. Se esforzó, sacó un 89 en el examen y con los créditos de la banda le dió más tiempo para mejorar y poder quedarse. Y ahora tenía que hacer un llavero, por su cuenta, que fuera mejor que el de su madrastra, pero ¿qué? Una trompeta no podía ser, primero ya tenía una y por más que le gustara, era fácil, para los estándares de los que hacen estas cosas… No podía dejar que esa mujer ganara, no era una bruja, pero de seguro le haría hacer algo ridículo como vestir elegante, invitar a Hazuki a cenar, que tomara clases de baile, que le diera flores a Hazuki sin que fuera su cumpleaños, que le diera un abrazo frente a todo el mundo o que Hazuki lo hiciera… Tal vez debería pensar en algo rápido… ¿Qué lo inspira? Bueno no era la artesanía y menos un llavero que tal vez solo conservaría para mostrar su victoria… ¿Tal vez música? Pero más complicado… Estaba perdido

Su madrastra, por su parte estaba entrando en pánico dentro de su cabeza. Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos era bueno, pero tal vez si se concentraba y pensaba en cómo se pondría su esposo cuando viera que progresaron… la parte de la apuesta podía dejarse a un lado… ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! ¡¿Mentirle a su esposo?!... No mentiría, incluso el chico le diría si le preguntaba, ya podía verlo

 _Ambos llegando a casa, luego de un día largo. Ella triunfante, pensando en que pedirle a Masaru y el chico enojado a su lado. Su esposo los ve llegar desde su lugar en el sofá y sonríe "¿Cómo les fue?"_

 _Ella sonríe y corre a sentarse a su lado "¡Maravilloso! ¡Incluso progresamos y mantuvimos toda una conversación en el centro de artesanías!"_

 _El sorprendido miraría a su hijo caminar pasado el sofá hacia su cuarto "¿Es eso cierto? ¿Masaru? ¿En el puesto de artesanías? ¿Hablando en lugar de quejarse?"_

 _Masaru la miraría furioso y se detendría un momento "No te hagas ilusiones, solo fue una apuesta" luego retomaría el paso y arrojaría la trompeta en su dirección "Por cierto... Feliz cumpleaños, papá"_

 _Y entonces él la miraría en busca de confirmación "¿Apuesta? ¿Sobre qué?"_

 _Ella solo daría una pequeña risita, antes de que toda la discusión comenzara…_

¡Horrible! le dió un pequeño vistazo al chico tras ella para ver su avance y lo vió con los ojos cerrados, con un sonrisa que no había visto muy seguido, aunque sí el último par de semanas y sus manos moviéndose sobre la masilla y pintura… No se veía bien, pero el tiempo pasaba y al menos llevaba algo… Tal vez debería imitarlo y dejarse llevar. Respiró profundo y pensó en su esposo e hijastro, esto era por ellos.

Masaru no quería siquiera mirar lo que había hecho, tenía cinco minutos para que la competencia terminara así que guardó todo, dejando los dos llaveros sobre la mesa. Para evitar ver la pieza de su fracaso lo enganchó en su dedo índice y se preparó. Estuvo tanto tiempo con los ojos cerrados trabajando que ahora la luz era un poco fuerte, levantó su brazo para cubrir sus ojos cuando sintió que un niño tras de él lo empujaba y al sostener la mesa, lo sintió. Su mano tenía un peso menos, lo peor de todo era que no sabía qué era. Miró frenéticamente alrededor de la tienda y la calle y notó una cosa rara colgando en algo naranja "¿Por qué se me hace conocido?" Eso no importaba, si llegaba sin nada parecería un derrotista y no era uno. Dejó sus cosas donde estaban, junto al otro llavero para no perderlo y corrió tras la mancha naranja con la cosa colgante.

Estaba cada vez más cerca, estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, cuando el lazo -porque eso era- se fue corriendo -bueno la persona con el lazo, pero es lo mismo- y tuvo que alcanzarlo. Al doblar la esquina vio una punta del lazo entrar por una puerta… el baño de mujeres.

Ni muerto entraba ahí, no otra vez, mucho menos de forma consciente, así que se paró fuera y esperó. Unos minutos después escuchó la puerta y su voz "¿M-Masaru? ¿Esperas a alguien?"

Masaru levantó la cabeza con lentitud y la vio en su ropa de siempre, con el lazo ligeramente torcido por el peso extra del llavero, similar a aquella tarde en su cumpleaños… "Hazuki" la chica lo miró algo confundida y Masaru recordó la razón para esperar. Se aclaró la garganta y habló más fuerte esta vez "Fujiwara, no sabía que estabas aquí" _¿Estaba aquí con alguien?_

Hazuki le mostró una pequeña sonrisa "Yo tampoco, el consejo estudiantil quiso venir para sacar ideas para el festival escolar, fue de última hora"

Por qué eso le tranquilizó, no lo sabía, pero lo hizo "Yo vine aquí por el cumpleaños de papá"

Ella asintió "Recuerdo lo del cumpleaños, pero no pensé que vinieran"

Apartó la mirada "Fue idea de mi madrastra"

"Eso suena más razonable" el comentario fue acompañado de una risita -no risitas de tonta, risitas de Hazuki, era diferente-

La miró con una pequeña sonrisa y alzó una ceja "¿No parece razonable que esté aquí porque quiera?"

La chica movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, balanceando el llavero "No sin un buen motivo, no te gusta estar rodeado de tanta gente. Para tí es molesto y para mi a veces vergonzoso, no creo que vendríamos a estos eventos solos y sin una buena razón"

La sonrisa se hizo más grande, la chica lo conocía demasiado bien. Y lo peor que en lugar de molestarlo por lo sincera, el que se incluyera a sí misma como antisocial -hasta cierto punto- lo hacía sonar mejor a sus oídos, muchísimo mejor... vio la hora y sabía que tenía que regresar, así que sacudió la cabeza y regresó con su fachada de indiferencia, aunque sabía que Hazuki sabía que era solo eso, una fachada, después de todo no podía serle indiferente, ni siquiera cuando estaba enfadado con ella "Debo regresar al salón de artesanías y bueno… creo que tienes algo que me pertenece"

Hazuki ladeó la cabeza y sintió el peso extra torcer el lazo. Lo miró tímida "Está en mi lazo ¿verdad?" Masaru asintió. Hazuki elevó su brazo y tomó el llavero, pero estaba atascado.

Masaru la vio complicada y se acercó para ayudarle. Estaba frente a ella con ambas manos tras su cabeza intentando desenredar el llavero, cuando la chica comenzó a hablar en voz baja "Lo lamento. Doremi intentó un hechizo para encontrar su llavero de la suerte, pero lo arrojó sobre mi lazo en su lugar. Debe ser por eso que perdiste tu llavero, perdón"

Masaru negó con la cabeza "No importa, no fue tu culpa. Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué fue solo mi llavero?"

Hazuki se encogió de hombros "Tal vez necesitabas suerte en algo"

"Si, suerte para hacer un llavero"

Los dos se rieron un momento hasta que escucharon la voz de la madrastra de Masaru "¡Masaru, ahí estás! ¡No salgas corriendo así otra vez!" la mujer se detuvo al ver a su hijastro rodeando con los brazos a una chica, que se le hacía conocida, y por su propia voluntad. Lo miró con una sonrisa pícara "¿Interrumpo?"

Masaru maldijo interiormente, de esta no salía invicto. Acabó de desatorar el llavero y lo quitó del lazo, que ahora se aferraba a su reloj "Estúpido lazo"

Hazuki notó el problema del chico y lo miró apenada "Si es más sencillo me lo quito"

La mente de Masaru se volvió blanca un momento. No era una mala idea, de hecho verla con el lazo torcido le recordó el día de su cumpleaños y cuanto había querido quitarle el accesorio de la cabeza, pero no lo había hecho por… no sabía muy bien -y tampoco quería admitirlo- pero ahora ella se lo ofrecía, así sin más. Jamás se quitaba el estúpido lazo y solo porque lo vio aproblemado se lo ofreció. Miró a su madrastra muy feliz observándolos y suspiró. Aún no sabía que pasaría cuando la viera sin ese lazo, pero sin lugar a dudas no quería que nadie más lo viera y se lo dijera "No te preocupes, ya casi está" Sacó su reloj y retrocedió todo un pie "Perdón por eso"

Hazuki le dedicó su sonrisa -y si no era solo para él, se encargaría de que así fuera- "Yo soy quien debe pedir perdón" vio la hora "debo irme, las chicas quieren hacer un tour por todos los puestos. Deseale feliz cumpleaños a tu padre por mí"

Masaru asintió y se llevó a su madrastra de regreso al puesto de artesanías, si hablaba algo más frente a su madrastra con su amiga, lo molestaría por el resto de su vida. Tomaron sus lugares y esperaron a que llegara la encargada para que evaluara sus trabajos. La mujer alzó un ceja elegante, sonriendo "¿Me vas a decir por qué corriste tras esa chica?"

Masaru intentó mantener su tono normal y su ligero calor en las mejillas al mínimo "Un chico me dio una patada cuando acabé con el dichoso llavero y salió volando. Fujiwara estaba de paso y se enganchó en su lazo"

La mujer asintió lentamente "Fujiwara ¿eh? ¿Ya la conocías?"

Masaru decidió cortar por lo sano "Es la chica que me hizo clases, junto a Harukaze"

Ella asintió y no habló más. La historia tenía sentido. Además cuando los vio no notó nada fuera de lo normal, excepto por ese momento de duda en la cara de Masaru, cuando la miró antes de hablar. Pudo deberse a que pidió disculpas por su torpeza, algo que le era muy vergonzoso de hacer, al menos por lo que sabía… Sin embargo había algo. La forma en que dijo el apellido de la chica era...diferente… tal vez le daba muchas vueltas al asunto, tal vez solo le tenía respeto por haberle ayudado a pasar ese examen, tal vez era algo más… aunque su instinto de madre o madrastra le decía que era eso y más… ya tenía un nuevo proyecto.

Al final tono el reto fue para nada. Su madrastra hizo un par de personas de palito mutantes que se suponía que eran ellos y Masaru hizo violín calidad Harukaze, humillante para ambos, sobre todo cuando la encargada declaró un empate para no ofender a ninguno.

A pesar de eso, Masaru enganchó el pequeño intento de violín en sus llaves y le dio la trompeta a su padre con su mejor sonrisa de 'mira lo que me hiciste hacer… y feliz cumpleaños'... Su madrastra no tuvo que preocuparse por lo de la apuesta, ya que su esposo supuso todo este tiempo que no encontraría otra forma de que lo lograra

Hasabe lo pensó un momento antes de hablar "No es que quiera interrumpir, pero para aclarar ¿Este lazo de alguna forma, que no me dices, te robó tu llavero de la suerte, que recién me vengo a enterar que tienes?"

Masaru lo miró "Así es y no, no te dejaré verlo"

Hasabe bufó medio molesto, medio divertido "A veces me pregunto cómo tratas a tus enemigos si ni siquiera me dejas ver un llavero"

Masaru jugó con las llaves en su bolsillo y finalmente las sacó "No es lo que piensas"

Hasabe vio los dos llaveros que tenía su amigo, uno de llave musical que él le obsequió en su cumpleaños y una cosa café, que más de cerca parecía un violín… pero ¿por qué sería un violín? Masaru tocaba la trompeta...un recuerdo de hace un año le vino a la cabeza de una persona con un estuche de violín y sonrió _Por eso le molestó tanto casi perder ese llavero, ahora comienzo a entender su odio…_

Masaru vio la sonrisa a sabiendas de su amigo y guardó sus llaves _Si le contara toda la historia se pondría peor…_ "¿Quieres que siga? ¿o ya me vas a ayudar?"

Hasabe quería seguir averiguando más al respecto, algo le decía que le iba a donde se dirigía esto "Sigue"


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí está el otro 1/2 shoot**

 **4567890'0987654321**

 **3: Es un sádico**

Era un Sábado por la mañana, medio dia para ser más exacto. Había estado en el puente de siempre toda la mañana, intentando aprender la pieza para el concierto de fin de año de la banda escolar. Pero no podía entender algunas cosas en las partituras que su queridísimo director -nuevo desde hace una semana... Algo absurdo considerando que la escuela estaba a solo un par de semanas de acabar- le había entregado ayer y le dijo que aprendiera.

Una de las desventajas del autoaprendizaje es que no sabía cómo aprender realmente, solo lo que él consideraba necesario para la canción que quería tocar. Y esa era una de las razones para entrar en la banda escolar… Pero cómo sea mejor continuaba practicando en casa, en lugar de hacer el ridículo aquí afuera, el sujeto del cable iría esta mañana y no había nadie más que lo atendiera. Además de que podía sacar algunos de los antiguos libros de música de su padre para practicar. Tomó sus cosas furioso y caminó hasta el puente. Intentaba guardar las partituras en su carpeta cuando el viento sopló una brisa fuerte y algunas hojas salieron volando. Afortunadamente quedaron atoradas en el barandal del puente. Dejó sus cosas a un lado en el suelo y se estiró para tomarla, estaba a punto de conseguirla cuando su zapato resbaló con algo y cayó por el puente… Estaba asustado, aterrado por la caída, y sin embargo estaba más molesto, porque ahora pensarían que intentó quitarse la vida solo porque no podía tocar una canción en su trompeta… Cuando más cerca del río se encontraba más asustado y enojado estaba… Había muchas cosas que no había dicho y muchas otras que dijo sin querer… era un desastre.

Repentinamente, justo cuando estaba por tocar el agua -y bastante fuerte además- algo lo detuvo en el aire y lo llevó de regreso al puente. Una vez a salvo en el piso, miró a su alrededor buscando una explicación y la encontró subiendo hacia el puente, desde el lugar donde había estado ensayando antes, vistiendo un lindo traje de bruja. Había sido salvado por su adorable brujita favorita -se lo dicen a alguien y están muertos-

Hazuki se arrodilló a su lado, preocupada "Masaru ¿estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?"

"No" eso le salió más cortante de lo que quería, pero aún estaba algo enojado por lo ocurrido y por su consciencia traicionera que piensa cosas absurdas sobre su amiga sin su permiso. "Solo me caí intentando conseguir mi partitura"

Hazuki, sin embargo no lo escuchó así, o lo ignoró y suspiró aliviada "Me alegro mucho" abrió los ojos nerviosa "No me alegra que te calleras, sino que estes bien… nunca querría que tuvieras un accidente como ese… o cualquier accidente…"

Escuchar a la chica divagar le trajo una sonrisa al rostro, solo Hazuki podía malinterpretar sus propias palabras en estos momentos "Fujiwara, está bien" Hazuki cerró la boca y asintió.

Masaru se colocó de pie, pero debió sostenerse del barandal cuando sintió una punzada en el tobillo. La chica se acercó a ayudarlo, pero la detuvo y miró para otro lado "Tal vez no tan bien como pensé"

Hazuki, aún con su traje de bruja, tomó las cosas de ambos del piso -cosas que Masaru no había notado, como el gran estuche de violín, debía dejar de distraerse así- y se acercó un poco más al chico frente a ella -poniendo algo nervioso al chico cuando lo notó- "¿Necesitas que te lleve?"

Masaru hizo una mueca, no le gustaba ser quien necesitara ayuda, aunque tampoco que la chica se lastimara… Hazuki debió notar su gesto mal disimulado, porque reformuló la pregunta "¿Me dejarías llevarte a casa? estaría más tranquila si lo hiciera"

¡Demonios! Esa chica lo conocía demasiado bien, pronto lo estaría leyendo como un libro… aunque no estaría mal tener a alguien que lo hiciera, sobre todo si es ella -ven conciencia traidora- La miró un momento en silencio para ordenar sus pensamientos y asintió "Si te deja más tranquila"

Hazuki sonrió y pronto estaban en el cielo, por segunda vez, pero más lento con todo lo que llevaban y sin meterse en problemas con la escuela por eso -aunque la escuela no sabía lo de la escoba-...pero Hazuki podría tener problemas en el mundo de las brujas -¿Es extraño que ya no le suene raro?- Una vez en casa de Masaru, más precisamente la sala, porque el tipo del cable esperaba en la puerta principal, Hazuki regresó a su ropa normal y ayudó a Masaru a tomar asiento en el sofá. "Traeré un poco de hielo de la cocina"

Masaru le iba a protestar, pero al intentar poner peso sobre el tobillo hizo otra mueca y se sentó nuevamente "¿Y podrías abrirle la puerta al sujeto del cable?"

Hazuki le hizo caso sin protestar y en menos de un minuto, había un tipo observando como Hazuki le entregaba una bolsa de hielo. El tipo miró algo molesto "No me dijeron que iba a tener que aguantar a tu noviecita"

Masaru entrecerró los ojos hacia el tipo, furioso, nadie le decía que era una molestia a su nov… amiga -no le iba a dar el gusto negando que fuera su novia, pero era solo para que no ganara- No sabía si era por lo que dijo el sujeto o porque al ver el violín le recordó que tenía a alguien que podía ayudarlo sin que se lo echara en cara, pero una sonrisa engreída se arrastró en su rostro y habló "No se preocupe por eso, solo vamos a ensayar un poco para nuestro concierto. Usted puede arreglar el cable en paz"

Hazuki levantó la cabeza ante el comentario y lo miró confusa. Una vez que el hombre se acercó al televisor frente al sofá, Masaru le habló a ella "Fujiwara ¿entiendes esto?" y le mostró la carpeta con las partituras para el concierto. Hazuki se acercó y tomó las partituras para estudiarlas.

"Son algo distintas a las partituras de violín, pero mi maestro me enseñó esto hace un par de semanas, solo lo teórico claro"

Masaru alzó una ceja ante el comentario "¿Un par de semanas? No pensé que tu madre te dejara seguir con las clases de violín ahora que estás en el consejo estudiantil"

Hazuki se sonrojó y ocultó su rostro con los papeles "Podría haber estado yendo a algunas clases extra cuando las juntas se cancelan y no se lo digo… como hoy"

A Masaru le sorprendió esta nueva información y fingió una cara seria "A veces me pregunto si te conozco realmente, Fujiwara" Hazuki la miró asustada por su expresión y Masaru sonrió divertido "Era una broma Hazuki, siempre pensé que eras una rebelde disfrazada" palmeó el cojín a su lado "Ahora que tal si me dices que significan esos símbolos y combinaciones del demonio"

Durante la siguiente hora, Hazuki le enseñó algunas cosas a Masaru y Masaru molestó al hombre que arreglaba el cable, tocando fuerte su trompeta en su dirección… Aunque eso fueron los primeros cinco minutos, porque luego se sumergió en la clase. Debía admitir que la chica era buena maestra, después de lograr que sacara un 89 en su examen, y que se colocara al día con sus materias, no lo había notado, porque eso ya sabía una parte. Ahora le estaba enseñando términos totalmente nuevos y los comprendía -o eso pensaba, aún debía practicar por su cuenta- Cuando la chica acabó de explicar, Masaru le pidió un ejemplo. Así que ahora estaba preparando su violín. Siempre le gustó escucharla tocar, sobre todo cuando estaba relajada. Era hermoso como manejaba los arreglos y hacía los suyos propios para aquellos que no podía hacer -aún, porque estaba seguro de que sería toda una profesional- De hecho él también aprendió a hacer un par de arreglos, gracias a ella. Después de todo ella tenía más experiencia. Sin embargo, mientra la veía prepararse, notó su lazo.

Ese lazo de verdad que lo estaba haciendo enfadar. Casi pierde una apuesta con su madrastra y lo dejó en ridículo frente a Hazuki, su madrastra, Harukaze y mini-Harukaze, en más de una ocasión y por motivos distintos. Lo miró detenidamente, no era tan complejo, de seguro si tiraba uno de los extremos lo desataría y podría verla sin el lazo -y deshacerse de él, no lo había olvidado, no piensen otra cosa-. La escuchó comenzar a tocar cerrando los ojos, perdiéndose en la música, buscando el sonido perfecto y dándole la oportunidad perfecta. Se acercó lentamente, estiró su mano, estaba a un milímetro de tocarlo y sucedió…

De alguna forma el condenado y estúpido lazo se torció y le picó un ojo. Masaru se cubrió el ojo con su mano y no se perdió el sonido que emitió el hombre frente a él, repleto hasta el fondo de burla… esperaba que no estuviera dirigido a él y que solo encontrara su trabajo hilarante -si claro, como si tuviera tanta suerte-

Hazuki terminó de tocar y Masaru parpadeó para disminuir el dolor. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa indicando que estaba bien y que la había escuchado. Sonó el teléfono de la chica y le dio unos minutos para inventar una excusa.

"Hola Doremi… si ya terminó… ¿Dodo hizo qué?... Bien, te veo en mi casa" Hazuki colgó y miró a Masaru -quien ya estaba mejor del ojo- "Debo irme. En casa ya me están esperando desde hace un rato y Doremi me necesita"

Masaru asintió "Claro. Será mejor que no la hagas esperar mucho. De esa chica se puede esperar cualquier cosa"

Hazuki tomó sus cosas y una vez levantada le dedicó una mirada de preocupación "¿Cómo está tu tobillo?" Masaru lo apoyó y no sintió dolor intenso "Bastante mejor, solo fue un golpe. Nada grave"

Hazuki sonrió y asintió "Eso es bueno. Te veré otro día… tal vez visite la escuela la otra semana. Nosotros ya salimos de vacaciones"

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió al chico "Debo contestar. ¿Te importa bajar sola?"

Hazuki negó con la cabeza y se despidió con la mano, luego le hizo un pequeña reverencia al hombre "Que tenga una buena tarde señor, y perdón por el ruido"

Masaru contestó con una sonrisa presumida al notar la expresión sorpresa del sujeto _Esa es mi Hazuki… dijo haber si Hazuki es una molestia ahora... Si eso…_

"¿Masaru? ¿Estás ahí?"

Masaru regresó al teléfono al oír la voz de su madrastra "Sí ¿qué pasa?"

"Trajimos el auto al subterráneo y dejamos las llaves dentro. Ahora estamos en el ascensor y no tenemos nuestras llaves, necesito que nos abras la puerta"

Masaru rodó los ojos "Claro" cortó y fue a abrir la puerta.

Su padre notó al hombre guardando sus cosas "Que bueno que aún sigue aquí. ¿Le falta mucho?"

El hombre le mostró una sonrisa cortés "No, ya terminé"

El otro hombre asintió "Bien. El pago está hecho ¿no tuvo alguna molestia?"

El hombre negó con la cabeza y miró burlesco a Masaru "No, su novia no estuvo tan mal… aunque el chico debería ponerse algo de ese hielo en el ojo" y se fue.

Masaru estaba rojo de vergüenza ante la mirada de su padre y se retiró a su cuarto sin una palabra que decir sobre el comentario.

Masaru vió la expresión de su amigo y gruñó "Tienes un minuto para reírte y luego sigo"

Hasabe estalló en risas "Aún no puedo… no puedo creer que te armaste de valor para… para pedirle ayuda a Fujiwara y el lazo casi te saca un ojo… ¿Cómo lo logras?"

Masaru miró hacia el final del pasillo "No me armé de valor idiota… solo le pregunté" _Después de que me salvara la vida, pero mejor eso no se lo cuento. Habría mucho que explicar..._

Hasabe se calmó lo suficiente y se apoyó en la pared contraria a su amigo, avergonzado o no, su expresión de enojo seguía dando miedo -cosa que lo le diría- "Bien, creo que ya fue todo"

Masaru notó como intentaba resistir la risa y murmuró antes de continuar "No sé por qué te cuento todo"

 **4: Es un secuestrador**

Eso es todo estuvo dos semanas ensayando sin descanso esta pieza y al fin llegó el día para tocar frente a un público, no solo un par de personas y no solo para un grupo de idiotas que no pueden soportar que le den ganas de tocar la misma canción que la zanahoria con su libreta estaba intentando tocar -si a eso se le podía llamar tocar- y en ese preciso instante… Bueno sonaba algo raro, pero era así. El lazo naranja que vió frente al chico no tuvieron nada que ver… Porque ese estúpido lazo tenía que desaparecer, ahora ni siquiera podía concentrarse en su concierto -de la banda- por su culpa. Lo único que podía pensar era en cómo deshacerse de él. Tal vez así podría escuchar a Hazuki tocar el violín en paz y ahorrarse la vergüenza.

Masaru sacudió la cabeza desechando la idea. Ahora no era momento de pensar en eso. Tenía un concierto. Además de que el muy idiota no invitó a la chica...aunque quizá Harukaze lo hizo ahora que le pidieron ser reemplazo del pianista de la banda. Lo que significaba que Hazuki estaría ahí, escuchando como tocaba la pieza que le ayudó a practicar usando ese estúpido lazo... Sería mejor que no lo trajera esta noche, si es que venía, aunque esperaba que lo hiciera, pero no para que lo viera en su terreno, sino porque el trío SOS y Harukaze consumieron todo su tiempo durante su visita a la escuela y él no tuvo oportunidad de mostrar su avance, no es que fuera necesario, pero ella lo ayudó y se merecía ver cuanto… Como sea, mejor pensar en el concierto.

Caminó hacia el auditorio de la escuela, acababa de colocarse su traje y ahora tendría que pedir ayuda con la corbata, porque no quiso que su madrastra la anudara antes. Perfecto, no sabía que sería su perdición su orgullo o ese estúpido lazo… aquí vamos otra vez.

Giró por una esquina y se detuvo cuando notó a Harukaze siendo detenida por Kotake. El chico estaba como idiota ahí de pie, observando a la chica que había conseguido un vestido rojo para la ocasión -por eso debe haberse ido Hazuki ese día- y con sus bollos sobre la cabeza con un pequeño mechón cayendo de cada uno. Kotake trataba de decir algo y Harukaze comenzaba a pisar continuamente con su pie derecho. Masaru estaba divertido con la escena frente a él, así que decidió esperar a ver qué ocurría. No era chismoso, solo necesitaba la excusa que fuera para olvidar su instinto asesino al pensar en ese estúpido lazo, que podría jurar que llevaba la chica de rojo… ¡¿Espera qué?! ¡El estúpido lazo estaba aquí! ¡Solo! Eso significaba que Hazuki no lo llevaba y él se los estaba perdiendo… ya saben la oportunidad de deshacerse de él era lo que se perdía.

Se acercó a la pareja y para su sorpresa Kotake respiró aliviado "Masaru, veo que ya estas listo"

Doremi volteó y vió al chico en traje. Era una lástima que Hazuki se lo perdiera, sería divertido verla toda roja intentando hablar con él "¡Hola Yada! Lindo traje"

Masaru estaba por ignorarla, pero recordó sus modales y que con ellos sería más fácil conseguir lo que quería "Kotake, Harukaze. Están muy elegantes ustedes también"

Doremi mostró una gran sonrisa y tomó ambos lados de su vestido para dar un giro triunfal "¡Lo sé ¿No?! Hazuki me ayudó a escoger el traje"

Kotake se adelantó, sin notarlo, "Y te queda muy bien Doremi, te ves preciosa"

Doremi enrojeció con el cumplido. Desde que fueron a comer ese helado Kotake ya no era tan insoportable, lo era, pero no tanto "Gracias Kotake"

Masaru se despejó la garganta para llamar su atención "¿Qué es lo llevas en la mano?"

Doremi levantó su mano y notó el lazo "¡Ah claro! Hazuki no podía venir, así que la convencí de que se quitara el lazo y me lo prestó para la suerte"

Masaru la miró confuso _¿Seguirá hechizado?_

Kotake miró a Masaru y malinterpretó su expresión "¿Que pasó Masaru? ¿Triste de que tu chica no haya podido venir?"

Masaru lo fulminó con la mirada "¿Y tu estabas mudo porque la tuya si lo hizo?"

Kotake abrió los ojos sorprendido "¡¿Viste eso?!"

Doremi miró entre los dos chicos sin entender nada, bueno sobre Kotake, Masaru era más que claro "¿De qué hablan?"

Kotake cambió de puesto incómodo "Nada importante Doremi"

Doremi entrecerró los ojos "No te creo"

Kotake buscó cualquier excusa, pero solo veía a una enojada Doremi -que ojalá fuera por celos, aunque no se lo diga- y a Masaru con una mirada de burla en el rostro -que solo se veía si quitabas esa capa de desafío aterrador de su rostro- Luego notó la corbata en la mano del chico y saltó a la oportunidad, literalmente "¡Ah Masaru! ¿Por qué llevas la corbata en tu mano? ¿No te la deberías colocar?"

Masaru vio el pedazo de tela negra en su mano y respondió "Voy a pedirle a mi madrastra que haga el nudo"

Kotake elevó las cejas victorioso "¿No sabes hacer un nudo, Masaru?"

"De una corbata no ¿y tú?"

Kotake ocultó la corbata bien en el bolsillo y habló entre dientes "Mejor voy a buscar a Hasabe"

Doremi miró a Masaru con una sonrisa amistosa "¿Necesitas ayuda Yada?"

Masaru la miró un momento "¿Sabes hacer un nudo de corbata?"

Doremi negó con la cabeza "No, pero podría intentar"

Masaru bufó divertido "Aprecio mi vida, gracias"

Doremi infló las mejillas como ardilla y se cruzó de brazos enojada "No era necesario ser grosero"

Kotake, milagrosamente caminó en reversa hasta ellos y miró hacia el frente sonriendo "Yo no aprecio mi vida Doremi"

Doremi se puso aún más roja y piso fuerte "¡No puedo creerlo tontake!"

Kotake vio sorprendido a la chica huir por el pasillo y corrió tras ella "¡Espera Doremi! ¡No quise decir lo que dije! ¡Si, pero no! ¡Agh! ¡Esperame!"

Masaru los observó un momento y comenzó a seguirlos, pero al pisar sintió algo bajo su zapato y al bajar la mirada notó el lazo… el estúpido y entrometido lazo asesino. Se agachó para tomarlo, pero se detuvo un milímetro antes, esperando a que algo pasara o alguien llegara. Cuando no pasó sonrió y lo tomó. Lo hizo apretó triunfante y caminó satisfecho. Sin embargo la victoria le duró poco, ya que al pasar por el vestuario de las chicas sintió su brazo tirante.

Tiró fuerte, pero no podía moverse de la puerta. Al ver hacia la manilla notó el estúpido ex-lazo enganchado en ella por un extremo y el otro en su traje "¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo lo hace?!" se acercó a la puerta para safarse, pero tropezó hacia el frente cuando la puerta comenzó a cerrarse y al abrir los ojos estaba sentado en el piso del vestuario de chica, afortunadamente vacío, atorado frente a la puerta por su brazo como un prisionero.

Estaba por gritar de frustración, cuando escuchó el ruido procedente del exterior y las duchas encenderse. Su cara palideció, al parecer no estaba solo y si alguien lo encontraba aquí o bien era un pervertido o un estúpido o ambos y peor… pensó rápido en una solución…

 _Kotake ocultó la corbata bien en el bolsillo y habló entre dientes "Mejor voy a buscar a Hasabe"_

¡Eso era todo! Llamaría a Hasabe para que le ayudara, era bastante más chismoso de lo que le gustaría, se burlaría de él al respecto hasta el día de su muerte y sin duda preguntaría qué ocurrió, pero no tenía más remedio. Pronto lo encontrarían, y Hasabe era un buen amigo, que le podría incluso ayudar a deshacerse del estúpido lazo. Con eso en mente, buscó su teléfono en el bolsillo, pero no estaba. Miró frenético alrededor y lo encontró justo al límite de su alcance, en el suelo. No tenía tiempo de buscar liberarse, luego llamar y esperar a que llegara, así que se estiró y tomó su teléfono.

"Contesta de una vez"

"¡Masaru! ¡¿Dónde diablos estás?!"

Masaru hizo una mueca ante el grito y lo cubrió para que nadie escuchara. Al sentir que alguien trató de abrir la puerta, colocó el seguro y habló rápido "No tengo tiempo, necesito que vayas al vestuario de las chicas y espantes al enjambre que está fuera"

"¿Qué sucede?"

El tono de sospecha obligó a Masaru a confesar, era mejor a su amigo que a la directora, su padre, las autoridades, Hazuki… aunque ella comprendió la última vez… ¡Rayos! No debería existir alguna otra vez para esta situación… suspiró y habló rápido antes de cortar la llamada "Estoy atrapado dentro"

Hasabe asintió pensativo "Y así es como terminé por ayudarte a escapar"

"Si"

Después de un minuto Hasabe se paró recto frente a su amigo "Ese lazo definitivamente tiene algo… a pesar de que estoy seguro de que no me dijiste todo en tus otras razones, esa historia es extraña… casi como lo de la prueba de valor ¿estás seguro de que es para la suerte?"

Masaru resopló "Si, pero para la mala. O sino me hubiera encontrado una trompeta de oro en lugar de casi perder mi dignidad"

Al ver a su amigo dudar con esto último, Masaru le golpeó el brazo y Hasabe rió "Era solo una broma, pero es verdad que estuviste cerca… te ayudaré, pero tiene que ser luego, ahora debes presentarte en unos cinco minutos"

Masaru retomó la marcha al auditorio "Si, aunque aún necesito ayuda con la corbata"

Hasabe lo espantó con la mano "Solo imagina que atas una agujeta, de seguro nadie se fija. Vinieron a escuchar a la banda no por un desfile de modas"

Caminaron en silencio un poco más y Hasabe habló algo preocupado "¿Ya le dijiste?"

Masaru estaba confundido "¿Qué dices?"

"¡Si ya le dijiste a Fujiwara que te irías por todo el verano?"

"¡Ah! Eso, no. Cuando fue no pude hablar mucho con ella, y hoy no pudo venir, pero estoy seguro de que no le importara"

Hasabe le golpeó el brazo "¡Claro que le va a importar idiota, tu le importas!"

Masaru caminó mirando el piso "Creeme, lo sé. Pero la conozco lo suficiente y ella a mí, comprenderá"

Hasabe no sabía qué más decir al respecto, pero eso le planteó una nueva pregunta "¿Masaru desde hace cuanto que la conoces?"

Masaru miró curioso a su amigo "¿A qué viene la pregunta?"

Hasabe se encogió de hombros "Escuché que son amigos de la infancia, y aún no entiendo como ustedes, siendo tan distintos, han durado tanto"

Masaru se detuvo frente a la puerta que daba a la parte trasera del escenario "¿Quién sabe, la conozco desde que tengo memoria y tal vez antes, supongo que ambos hemos llegado algún tipo de entendimiento"

Hasabe asintió "Tal vez" luego le mostró una sonrisa "Bueno, suerte, y una vez que acabes no deshacemos de ese lazo"

Masaru asintió agradecido en su dirección y lo vió salir hacia su lugar en el auditorio. Respiró profundo y abrió la puerta para ir a tomar su lugar, pero en su lugar apareció su director -ese fantoche- arrastrando a alguien fuera y cerrando la puerta sin notarlo. Ese alguien -una chica- volteó y Masaru podría jurar que lo hizo en cámara lenta. Hazuki estaba frente a él, en un vestido similar al de Harukaze, pero en naranja y con el cabello suelto, fluyendo por su espalda, con un mechón a cada lado de su rostro, logrando enmarcarlo…

No sabía cuánto tiempo se quedaron viendo, pero Masaru tenía una sola cosa en mente _¡Demonios! Espero no verme tan idiota como Kotake ahora mismo… No, claro que no, estoy peor._

Hazuki lo vió con su traje y el cabello menos rebelde de lo normal, sin su corbata y se sonrojó _¿Por qué me sonrojo? Es solo Masaru… tal vez sea por eso_

Masaru fue el primero en regresar "¿Fujiwara? Pensé que no podías venir"

Hazuki se sonrojó más profundo "No puedo, mi padre tiene una cena importante hoy, pero decidí escaparme un rato para verlos… ¿Estás molesto?"

Masaru sintió como las comisuras de su boca se elevaban en una sonrisa juguetona "Mas que enojado, sorprendido… En definitiva eres toda una rebelde Hazuki"

Hazuki agachó la cabeza "No digas esas cosas" luego lo miró un segundo antes de bajar la mirada "Por cierto te ves bien"

Masaru tosió para disimular su sonrojo y respondió "Y tú también"

Hazuki levantó la mirada sonriendo "Gracias, el trío SOS casi no me reconoció sin mi lazo"

Masaru sintió un tick en su ojo "¿El trío SOS te vio? ¿quién más lo hizo?"

Hazuki lo pensó un momento "Los chicos de la banda, junto con los FLAT 4, excepto León de paso por el mundo mágico ¿Por qué?"

Masaru tenía la respuesta perfecta _Porque te vieron antes que yo y estoy seguro de que querrán hacerlo otra vez, yo lo hago… ese estúpido lazo quizá no sea tan estúpido después de todo_

En su lugar respondió "Solo curiosidad… ¿ya te vas?"

Hazuki negó "No, tu director me echó por no ser parte de la banda, pero me iré luego de la primera canción ¿es la que practicamos?"

"Si, luego está la banda de guerra y luego regresamos con el resto de las canciones"

Hazuki suspiró "Me alegra, no quisiera perderme esa canción… Bueno debo irme te veré otro día"

Masaru le sostuvo la muñeca para detenerla "Hazuki, este verano mi padre quiere que o acompañemos a Italia, durante todo el Verano y no sé si vaya a regresar. Está muy emocionado"

Hazuki se acercó para no tirar de su brazo, estaba sorprendida y eso es poco. Masaru podría mudarse a otro país y ella ni siquiera podía quedarse a su concierto. Le mostró una sonrisa temblorosa "Espero que lo pases bien, sé cuánto quieres pasar tiempo con tu padre y verlo en su trabajo"

Masaru soltó una pequeña risa, le dijo a Hasabe que lo comprendería, ni siquiera tuvo que explicárselo, pero seguía siendo difícil, sobre todo con ese estúpido lazo en su otra mano en lugar de sujetar su cabello que lo mantenía distraído. "Encontré algo que es tuyo"

Hazuki notó el lazo deshecho, pensó que doremi lo había perdido "Gracias"

Masaru, en lugar de entregárselo se paró frente a ella y se lo comenzó a colocar "Sé que no te quedará igual que siempre, pero..." luego de acabar la miró, sin alejarse "Esa es la Hazuki que conozco" Masaru al verla mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa sintió perder el agarre de sus emociones, estaba nervioso, por el concierto, por Italia, por no regresar, todo lo que su amigo trató de que le confesara esta última semana, pero ahora frente a Hazuki, deseándole suerte, se hizo tan real que lo asustó.

Hazuki percibió el cambio en Masaru, de repente tenía los hombros caídos y la mirada triste y nervioso a la vez. No sabía qué le sucedía, pero si esta charla lo tenía así prefería hablar de otra cosa. Era su turno de ser valiente "Gracias Masaru, pero debes ir a tocar. Es tu gran noche disfrutala"

Masaru dudó, pero cuando sintió el más pequeño gramo de valentía habló "¿Me harías un favor?"

Hazuki saltó a la oportunidad "Claro ¿qué necesitas?"

Masaru se mordió el labio "Coraje, esto me tiene algo nervioso"

Hazuki rió y le dió un abrazo, pasando las manos por su cuello y apoyando su rostro en su hombro. Masaru respondió al abrazo, esta vez no le importaba si alguien los veía, tal vez no podría verla en meses o años y necesita el coraje suficiente para hacerle frente, aunque fuera una excusa barata. Escuchó la pequeña voz de Hazuki en su oído "¿Cuándo te vas?"

"Esta noche, luego del concierto" "Suerte, te voy a extrañar" "Yo igual, Hazuki, yo igual"

Hazuki comenzó a alejarse, pero Masaru la detuvo y la apretó más fuerte "Solo un poco más"

"Todo el que necesites" Masaru sintió la sonrisa en su rostro y dijo una cosa que no dijo cuando debía "Por cierto jamás te agradecí por salvarme"

Hazuki dió una de esas risitas que ya comenzaban a gustarle "Yo tampoco, así que no lo hagas"

Se separaron cuando escucharon al director de orquesta llamarlo a escena. Pero antes de que Hazuki se fuera Masaru habló, para no dejar el aire tan tenso "Hazuki ¿crees que necesito la corbata?"

Hazuki lo miró un momento, le arregló el cuello de la camisa, luego desabrochó el botón superior y le pasó una mano para desordenar su cabello "No, este es el Masaru que conozco"

Masaru le dio una última sonrisa antes de correr al escenario.

 **5: Es solo un -insoportable- lazo**

Esa noche tocó la pieza y la siguiente y la siguiente y cuando vio partir a su amiga del auditorio, pensó en todo lo que había planeado esa noche. Nada había salido como quería, había salido mejor incluso comprendió que se lazo no era tan estúpido, era hasta útil, impidiendo que alguien más viera lo que él vio esta noche.

Hasabe se acercó a él cuando todo acabó y lo miró incrédulo "¡Eso fue alucinante hombre! pero ¿acaso no era Hazuki con su lazo quien se fue temprano?"

Masaru asintió "Sí, se escapó de casa para venir al concierto un rato y le regresé el lazo"

Hasabe estaba aún más confundido "No te entiendo, ¿no querías deshacerte de él?"

Masaru tomó sus cosas y caminó más allá de él "Es solo un lazo, Hasabe, no el demonio mismo"

Hasabe solo negó con la cabeza sin comprender a su amigo. Masaru salió a encontrarse con sus padres pensando en lo tonto que había sido tratando de deshacerse de un lazo que en realidad le estaba ayudando. Ya que una de las razones que no le dijo a su amigo era que quería ver a su amiga sin el puesto, y hoy lo hizo…

Se detuvo repentinamente. Sí, hoy la vió sin el lazo, y se aseguró de que se lo colocara para que nadie más lo hiciera. Estaba siendo egoísta lo sabía, pero como le dijo a ella, esa era la Hazuki que conoce y sin embargo quería verla sin él, una vez más, sin ninguna otra persona alrededor, pero ¿cómo se lo diría? Ya le dijo que la prefería así, cosa que es cierta, pero podría aceptarla de otra manera, de cualquiera incluso, no es que necesitara cambiar, pero no estaría mal...

Siguió caminando enojado. Ahora no tenía excusa para que se quitara ese...ese...ese estúpido lazo ¡Agh! mejor iba a distraerse, ya pensaría en algo

 **4567890'0987654321**

 **Fin del One-shoot**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
